


the tiny hill covered in flowers

by Catheeso



Series: short drabbles [5]
Category: CJMind
Genre: Discord POV, F/M, Mentioned Character Death, They’re all cats, idk just a small drabble, im not sure if thats clear or not, the character death isnt graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catheeso/pseuds/Catheeso
Summary: Discord mourns all of his loved ones. Riley, Destiny, Cream, Theo. All of them were buried here, on this tiny hill covered in flowers.
Relationships: Cream/Discord, Destiny/Theo
Series: short drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557904





	the tiny hill covered in flowers

In the end, it’s a common sickness that kills Theo. Discord knows that he should be grateful it was a peaceful death. Theo died in his sleep after developing a bad cough seemingly overnight. 

Discord buried him next to Destiny and everyone else. It’s weird to think that everybody he’s ever known is buried on that tiny hill covered in flowers. 

“When I die, I wanna be buried where there’s a lot of flowers,” Riley had told him one night when it was colder. He was only a couple moons old at the time and snuggling next to his (adopted) mother always made him feel better when the chills set in late at night. “Death doesn’t have to mean that beauty is dead, too. I’ve always thought flowers are so pretty.”

She then licked his forehead and he had giggled, trying to push her away with his paws. It hadn’t worked and she had only messed with him further. 

He sometimes wishes she had died a peaceful death like his actual mother. Destiny loved him, clearly, considering she never stopped looking for him, but Riley had raised him. 

So, all four of his loved ones were buried there on that tiny hill. It had taken some time to find a flower-covered hill after the fire ( _his_ fire) ravaged the forest, but he had done it. Riley had deserved that much after he practically killed her. 

Riley, his adoptive mother who raised him. Who gave him his necklace, who taught him everything he knew, who loved him when no one else would.

Destiny, his birth mother who never stopped searching for him. She never did anything wrong. Even after all that time, she still loved him, still holding onto the hope that he was out there somewhere. 

Cream, his mate. She died protecting him. She was abandoned by her parents at such a young age and had to learn to fight for herself. The first time he saw her she attacked him for stealing her shrew. After that, they sought each other out. It eventually grew into something more. He wished that he could’ve had kits of his own with her. If it wasn’t for her, he’d be the one underground.

And, finally, Theo. The one who abandoned him in the first place. Discord had long since forgiven him, but the memory still lasted. It wasn’t Theo’s fault that he was manipulated and threatened into giving Discord up. 

Maybe someday he’ll be buried next to all of them. He’d give anything to see them one last time. Riley would groom him for no reason but to tease him, Destiny would talk about both everything and nothing, Cream would curl up next to him, and Theo would chuckle at the sight of them altogether.

He wonders what happened to Holly. He passed out after the fight, too heavy from both his wounds and seeing Cream die right in front of him. When he woke up, Theo was there, staring off at nothing. Was she buried on a tiny hill covered in flowers, too? 

It never occurred to him that his parents had lives before him. Riley had told him once about her old life. About her village with the old traditions of passing down necklaces with the elemental powers. Riley got water and Theo got fire. She hadn’t stuck around to see the earth and air necklaces get passed on.

One day, Riley and Theo found a portal deep in the Shorkshire Woods. They got curious and jumped through, being young and naive. There, Theo met Destiny.

“I could see the second he left me,” Riley had whispered. “The second I knew he would never be mine again.”

“Did it hurt?” He had asked with a yawn.

“Yes and no. See, I loved him. I loved him more than anything. And when you love someone a lot, just seeing them happy is enough for you. I could see it in the she-cat’s eyes as well when she caught us staring.”

He had nodded like that had made the most sense in the world. Riley could’ve stopped Theo from seeing Destiny, she could’ve told the village chief and Theo would be hers, but she didn’t. She let him leave. She wanted his father to be happy.

When Theo left the village, he left the fire necklace. Instead, he wore a white scarf around his neck all the time, a gift from Destiny. Riley kept the fire necklace for years until she found him left in the forest and raised him, eventually giving it to him. 

He only realized, years later, that Riley didn’t hide his true parentage because she thought that she could get away with it or something. She had thought Theo was dead. When she saw him in the forest, all alone, looking just like his mother and father, she thought Theo and Destiny had died. She probably grieved them, both of them because she was that kind of cat, on their own tiny hill covered in flowers. 

Destiny had left cats behind when she left with Theo. Holly had been driven mad waiting for her to come back.

According to Holly, Destiny had told her that she’d be back one day. So, Holly waited. For years and years and years by the All-Knowing River. Long enough for Destiny to have him, for him to be abandoned, for him to get a mate, for Destiny to die of sickness. Only then did she figure out the Destiny wasn’t coming back. 

She took it out on them and Cream died for that. Discord killed Holly afterward, but he spent a lot of time thinking about it. Holly was clearly not right in the head, but did she deserve to die? Discord doesn’t think anyone deserves to die. But she killed Cream. 

“I wonder what you would’ve done, Mom,” he said, not sure if he was talking to Riley or Destiny. “Maybe she was a bad egg her entire life.”

The ground doesn’t answer, covered in snow and dead leaves and flowers. Pretty, dead flowers. In his head, he thinks of all the flowers that Riley would plant along the cozy den. She always complained about the market nearby, never liked the stone pathways. Did her old village have stone pathways like the ones in the Yonder Market? 

He wondered if that nice old she-cat is still there, selling those red apples. She always called him ‘kit’. 

“Make sure to eat well, kit,” she’d meow at him, handing him his weekly basket of apples with a crooked grin. She would always give him a discount on his birthday (which was the day that Riley found him, he’d later come to find out). The apples were always delicious. 

A shiver wracked his body and he curled his tail around himself. He shouldn’t be outside for this long, especially during winter. 

Discord stood up and shook some loose snow off his pelt. Glancing one last time at the graves, he walked away.

He walked away to his den next to the tiny hill covered in flowers. 


End file.
